


Into Your Sanctum, You Let Them In (The Littlest Rat)

by spazzatura_fantasma



Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: One Shot, Rats, Short One Shot, baby!cardinal, baby!copia, cardi c, childhood AU, ghost - Freeform, ghost bc - Freeform, the band ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 05:57:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14586468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spazzatura_fantasma/pseuds/spazzatura_fantasma
Summary: One Shot: Little Copia gets his first ratling~





	Into Your Sanctum, You Let Them In (The Littlest Rat)

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: inspired by the adorkable artwork by FahrenFlame (https://fahrenflame.tumblr.com/image/173676795481).
> 
> Latin (should say): "Lucifer whispers into your mind" 
> 
> I used google translate so it might be a total botch (sorry!)
> 
> This was my very first fic(:

The afternoon sun beamed through the stained glass window, casting a cardinal red upon the dusty floor of the church library.

In the middle of the room sat a young boy with messy, chesnut hair. Hunched over a book bigger than his lap, he led his little finger over the faded Latin print.

"l-lucifer.. aure-e... s-su-surr-ros.. ani-mum tu-um..."

He was nearing the bottom of the massive page, which meant he would soon be able to turn to a new one. Pride swelled in his chest, he was able to read these texts faster than he ever could. Now if he could only understand what they said...

A soft crunching noise broke his train of thought. His big brown eyes looked towards the source of the crunch only to be met with another pair of eyes, these ones beady and black.

"aaAAAAHH!"

Little Copia threw the heavy book from his lap, scurrying backwards on his hands and knees and into the corner of the room.

The intruder, also shaken from the encounter, retreated behind one of the many towering bookcases.

Copia held his knees to his chest. How surprising to find a visitor when one thinks they are alone.

'That must be who is eating all the pages...'

As he regained control of his breathing, he noticed a long black tail peeking out from behind the shelf.

'Poor little guy must be hungry if he has to eat paper...'

Then Copia remembered something. He reached into the deep pocket of his white choir dress. Aha! The eucharist from this morning's mass was still there.

With shakey legs, he rose from the dusty corner and picked up his askewed text. He could find his place again later, it would be rude to ignore a guest.

He gently sat himself in front of the crack between the bookshelf and wall. His sweaty palm took the communion wafer from his pocket and broke it in two pieces.

The sudden snap made the tiny creature turn around. Beady eyes met once more. Copia extended his arm out, his small hand holding the gift of friendship.

Nothing happened.

"Hey... tsck tsck. T-this is for you."

Little Copia remained patient and still, noticing the dirt under his nails. Slowly the small black rat came out from the dark, approaching the wafer.

His heartbeat sounded as loud as a drum. The rat's pink nose sniffed the treat just before gently taking it in his mouth.

Success!

Thin, tiny fingers held onto cracker. The sound of nibbling warmed Copia's little heart, as he took his communion too.

Once his new friend finished his meal, his nose sniffed up into the air.

"Uh... sorry! That was all I had!"

The curious creature scurried into Copia's lap, then up the sleeve of his choural gown.

"H-hey! That tickles! Heh! You're gonna get lost up there!"

Suddenly the heavy, wooden door of the library swung open. Sister Imperator barged in on the giggling boy.

"Copia!"

He quickly rose to his feet, eyes wide with anxiety.

"Ugh! I should've known you'd be here. Lucifer's Little One's choir practice began thirty seconds ago! Oh and look at you child, covered in dust again!"

She began patting the dust off of him and smoothing out his dress. Copia felt a scurrying up his back and onto his head

"B-but look what I found Sees-tor!", he pointed up at the black rat perched within his hair.

Sister Imperator screamed and held onto her grucifix. "Sweet Satan! What a disgusting little rodent!"

She plucked the rat from Copia's head by the tail, placing him onto the floor. He scurried away into the dusty shadows.

Copia felt his heart sink as Sister Imperator grabbed his hand.

"It must have thought this wild hair was it's nest! Come on now, you've wasted all this time. That'll be fifty 'Hail Satan's' for you, young man!"

~~~

After choir practice, there was dinner. Copia made sure to stuff his pockets with what he could.

Just before bed, he snuck back into the empty library. Placing his candle down, he plopped himself in the middle of the floor and laid out all of his offerings.

"Friend... I'm back... Tsck tsck!"

Soon, a familar face emerged from the dark. Copia beamed as he watched his companion enjoy his dinner.

Then another pair of eyes came forth from the shadows, this time red.

"Oh! This must be your brother."

As soon as one appeared so did another... and another... and another...

"Wow! You have a big family! I'll bring you all some more after breakfast!"

How good it felt to have friends who needed him.


End file.
